1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is thin, light in weight and low in power consumption, is used is various fields such as OA equipment, an information terminal, a watch and a television receiver. Particularly, a liquid crystal display equipped with a thin film transistor (TFT) exhibits a high response capability and, thus, is used as a monitor of an apparatus that displays a large amount of information, such as a portable television receiver or a portable computer.
In recent years, demands for a picture image of high definition and short response time are being increased, in parallel with the increase amount of information. Of the above, high definition images are accomplished by, for example, miniaturization of the array structure forming the TFT.
On the other hand, concerning the demand for the shortening of the response time, it is being studied to employ the display mode using a nematic liquid crystal, such as an IPS mode, an HAN mode, an OCB mode, a π-mode and a multi domain-type VAN (Vertical Aligned Nematic) mode, or the display mode using a smectic liquid crystal, such as a surface stabilized ferroelectric liquid crystal mode and an antiferroelectric liquid crystal mode, in place of the conventional display mode.
Among these display modes, the multi domain-type VAN mode permits obtaining a response speed higher than that in the conventional TN (Twisted Nematic) mode. Also, a rubbing treatment that generates undesired phenomena such as an electrostatic destroy is not required in the multi domain-type VAN mode because the liquid crystal molecules are oriented in the vertical direction in the multi domain-type VAN mode. Further, the design for the compensation of the viewing angle can be achieved relatively easily in the multi domain-type VAN mode.
However, the viewing angle for the multi domain-type VAN mode is smaller than that for the IPS mode. Naturally, it is desirable to further broaden the viewing angle in the multi domain-type VAN mode.